Strength in Weakness
by Anne T.M
Summary: A story written for a secret request. The request was an action story involving Beverly Crusher and Capitan Janeway. The story has some action, a lot of female cunning and a new friendship. The story includes references to past STNG episodes.


**NF-Secret Santa - "Strength in Weakness" PG**

by **Anne TM** on Mon Jan 11, 2010 3:33 am

The request I got was for an adventure story with Beverly Crusher and Admiral Janeway. I must admit I struggled for a long time with a starting point for the story. One of my weakest points is inventing new "adventure type" scenarios so I cheated a little and melded ideas from various episodes to create something new. I hope you enjoy.

Secret Exchange 2009

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the story. The characters are owned by Paramount. No infringement is intended.

This story takes place sometime after the fall of the Romulan Empire as depicted in the movie Nemesis.

Prologue:

The gathering dinner was nearing an end. Admiral Janeway, Admiral Paris, and Admiral Quinn were on the Enterprise discussing Starfleet's position on humanitarian aid with the delegates from Kisallia. They represented one of the worlds attending the dinner who were currently petitioning for entrance into the Federation. Of all those being considered, Kisallia was the most prized because of its proximity to the Neutral Zone. Admiral Paris motioned for Beverly Crusher to join them. Some of the questions coming from Kisallia's medical expert were beyond the Admirals' sphere of knowledge. They needed the Doctor's expertise.

There was no explanation. It happened in a blink of an eye. One minute she was discussing the method for delivering supplies to a planet that had suffered a catastrophic natural disaster and the next minute she was gone. Admiral Paris turned to call for security when he noticed that Admiral Janeway was also missing. In that moment, all hell broke loose.

Strength in Weakness

Kathryn opened her eyes and quickly shut them. The room was spinning. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was talking to a group of delegates at a diplomatic dinner. No wait, she thought. Vaguely she could see herself running down a hall and then everything went black. She knew before she could devise an escape she needed to investigate her surroundings. To that end, she forced herself to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Through the slits in her eyes Kathryn saw Beverly Crusher approaching her. Ignoring her urge to vomit, she swung her legs around the bed until they were planted solidly on the floor. When she was able to speak without getting sick she asked the Doctor what happened.

Beverly sat on her own bed facing the admiral. "Both of us were taken here by some sort of transporting device. We arrived in the conference room of a large building that resembles a hospital. After a brief meeting with who I assumed to be the leader of a splinter group of one of the delegations, we were escorted to this room. As we walked down the hall you elbowed a guard in the ribs and yelled run. My guard grabbed me before I could move. The man escorting you ran behind you until he was close enough to hit you in the head with his weapon. Then they brought us here. That was approximately six hours ago."

Kathryn used her fingers to massage her temples. Her head was pounding. "Did they say why they've taken us?"

Beverly stood up and moved closer to the other bed. "I don't have any instruments but I'd like to look at your head." Very gently she checked the back of her head. There was a large a lump and her hair was matted with blood. "Now your eyes." Kathryn winced as the Doctor turned her head toward the light and used her fingers to hold them open. "I would say you have a concussion."

Just as she finished the crude examination the lock in the door turned and a young girl entered. She was carrying a tray of food. Without making a sound the girl placed the tray on the table, bowed and turned to leave. Before she reached the door, Beverly called out, "thank you."

The comment stunned the girl. She turned and looked at Beverly. She knew she should leave quickly. She did not want to anger Magestra but the strangers intrigued her. It had been more than three years since anyone told her thank you. Slaves were not thanked. They were ordered. She lowered her eyes to the floor and quietly whispered, "You're welcome."

Beverly smiled warmly at the girl. "What's your name?"

Without raising her eyes she answered Kayli.

Admiral Janeway began to ask a question but the Doctor cut her off. "Kayli, my friend has been badly hurt. Could you ask your leader if I could have some hot water and cloths to clean her wound and some medical instruments to check her head?"

Kayli looked across the room at the other woman. She did look sick. "I will ask." Then she bowed and left the room.

Kathryn jumped up. "Why did you interrupt me? She could have given us vital information!"

Beverly rushed over and caught her as Kathryn began to sway. Holding her by the waist she walked her toward the table where Kayli had placed the food. "I interrupted you because she wasn't going to tell us anything and I didn't want to scare her with an interrogation." Beverly handed Kathryn some bread and motioned for her to eat. "While you were sleeping I was listening. Where ever we are it is a male dominated society. Form the bits and pieces I heard I believe there are two groups of woman in this society, slaves and mothers, and Kayli is a slave."

Kathryn decided to eat. She had a feeling that she wouldn't win any battles with this doctor and unlike the EMH she couldn't threaten to shut down Beverly's program. She forced herself to eat the soup and bread they'd been given. Before they finished they heard the lock turn and a large man with a weapon entered the room.

"You will come with me." He grabbed Kathryn's arm and yanked her from her chair.

Beverly jumped up. "Be careful! She's hurt!"

The soldier sneered at them in contempt. "It is of her own accord. She should not have run." He motioned for Beverly to move in front of him as he led Kathryn down the hallway. When they reached the end of the corridor they turned into a small room that had a long table and three chairs on one side and a large communications screen on the other. "You will wait here for Magestra."

Beverly watched as Kathryn struggled to sit down. The admiral closed her eyes in an attempt to gain some balance. Beverly couldn't help but chuckle. They're all the same she thought - captains – they all think they're invincible.

"You don't have to always be strong, you know. In fact, right now a little weakness might be just what we need."

Before Kathryn could respond a hulking man entered the room. "I am Magestra, the leader of the Kisallians. I have contacted your mates to discuss terms of your safe return. They have refused." He looked them up and down. "I guess they do not value their women as we do."

Kathryn had no idea who their "mates" were. "What did you ask for?"

"Nothing they could not give with ease. In order to guarantee your safe return, they must withdraw from this sector and cease negotiations with the false government of Kisallia. Our world will NOT enter into an alliance with your Federation."

"That's never…"

Beverly cut her off before Kathryn could antagonize the situation. "Magestra, maybe my mate was unclear as to the terms of my safe return. Perhaps I could speak to him." She looked up and saw that he was going to refuse. "And if I may, I would like to send a message to my children. I'm sure they're frightened without me."

Magestra moved into the room and joined them at the table. "You have children."

Beverly smiled sweetly. "Yes, he is amazing. But sadly, I only have one."

The leader nodded in understanding. "I have three. What about you?"

Beverly answered for Kathryn. "My friend has two children- two boys."

Again he nodded in approval. "You have been greatly blessed."

"I'm sure our children must be worried. It would ease their minds to know their mothers are okay." Beverly knew he was wavering. "Of course, you will establish the communication and stay here when we speak. If we say anything you don't like you can cut off the signal."

He stood up and walked to the screen. "For the children, I will grant this request."

In a matter of seconds Owen Paris appeared on the screen. "Because I am a benevolent man and a father myself, I will allow your wife to speak to you. Her friend will also be allowed to speak with her husband. But know this; if I do not like what I hear," he moved closer to the screen and stared at the man in red, "I will kill them."

Magestra moved to the side of room and Beverly stood up. "Sweetheart it's good to see you. Please have someone get Admiral Quinn. Kathryn would like to speak to her husband too."

Owen quickly caught on and sent his aid to get his colleague. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine but I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Beverly somehow managed to make a tear roll down her check. "You can end this Owen. Just do as they ask. It will cost you nothing. Think of our son. He needs his mother."

Owen knew she was trying to tell him something. Later he would analyze the recording along with Captain Picard but for now he would just go along. "Yes, he was crying last night. I will see what I can do to end this."

"I know you'll find a way. Please tell Kesprytt I love him."

"I will. And Beverly, I'll see you soon."

"I know you will. I love you."

"And I you."

Admiral Quinn rushed in and joined Owen on screen. "Kathryn, darling, are you there?"

Admiral Janeway stood up and walked toward the screen holding the table as she went. "I'm here."

Quinn took a step closer. "What's the matter? Did they hurt you?"

Magestra watched the man on screen as he moved in. He looked bigger and more dangerous than he did a second ago. A man protecting his woman, as he should, that I understand he thought. The rebel leader had a new-found respect for at least one member of this evil Federation.

She tried to smile. "No, no they didn't hurt me. I'm not used to the food. That's all. It will pass."

"Don't worry we'll get you home soon."

"I know you will. I miss the boys. Will you give them a message for me?"

"Of course I will."

"Tell them I love them and as soon as I get back we'll go on that vacation we talked about to Alsauria. And remember to give Chakotay his medicine. You know the last time he forgot to take it he ended up in the hospital."

"I promise I won't forget.

"And give our son Beata a kiss for me." Kathryn smiled. "I love you."

Admiral Quinn smiled and touched his heart then he looked beyond the captives and addressed Magestra. "We'll talk soon and I expect that our wives will be treated with the respect they deserve."

Magestra nodded in agreement and ended the communication. He walked over to where Kathryn stood. "Are you ill?" It would not serve his purpose to lose a negotiating tool.

Beverly moved in and helped her sit down. "She's ill because one of your men hit her on the head and knocked her unconscious."

"I will send our healer to your room, come."

"No. I am a healer. I will treat her. I will need hot water, soap, clean cloths and any instruments I can use to examine her head."

"Do you dare order me?" He barked at the Doctor.

Beverly stood her ground and challenged him right back. "Do you dare risk the life of a woman who is expecting a child?"

Magestra squatted down in front of Kathryn and rested his arm across the back of her chair. "Are you with child?" Kathryn lifted her head and said yes. Magestra was fearful. She did not look good. Her skin was pale and her eyes were blank. It was against all he believed to cause harm to a child. He would make sure she received treatment. "I will get you what you need." He gently urged her to get up. Holding Kathryn, he helped her walk back to their assigned room. Magestra led her to the bed where he helped her lay down. "I will have Kayla bring you what you asked for as soon as I can."

Beverly sat on her bed. "Thank you." With that he left. "How does your head feel?"

Kathryn sighed. "It's not too bad if I'm lying down but it's difficult to stand up."

"Hopefully he'll be true to his word and send down the supplies. Even if he does, you may have to suffer through it. Without a tricorder, I don't know if I trust their medicines."

"I can make it through. If Admiral Quinn tells Chakotay what I said we won't be here too long."

"I know you told him we were in something like a hospital but what else did you say?"

"Alsauria was a planet where two of our crewmen were held captive in what was essentially a civil war. I went in to rescue them but I myself needed to be saved. Chakotay coordinated the rescue mission."

"Sine you don't have a son I know there's more."

Kathryn snickered. "Don't you recognize my son's name?"

"No, should I?"

"Angel – One."

"You mean the planet Angel-One?"

"Yes. It was a favorite topic of ours. Chakotay and I often discussed Riker's actions on that away mission. I took the stance that Will was following in the footsteps of the very active Captain Kirk while Chakotay claimed that he was merely making a fruitful first contact. It was always a lively fun filled debate."

Beverly laughed. "I remember Deanna ranting about that for days. While she was there with him she smiled and teased him but inside she was furious!"

"Jealousy does that. I don't think I could have stood by and watched that happening if I were Deanna."

"I'm sure you had some good laughs over that mission but what does that have to do with us right now."

"Another point we always argued was the merits of a matriarchal society and whether the men on the planet were citizens or slaves. Were they free to live as they chose or were Beata and her council using strength and intimidation to force the men into submission? It was an ongoing debate. In fact, we discussed it so much that the name Beata became our own personal word for someone who imposed his or her will on others. So, when Chakotay hears 'my son Beata' he'll know that we're being held in a male dominated society, with a single leader who leads by fear and intimidation. The fact that we both made reference to children should tell him that this society values children. This information will help Chakotay locate us. Once he knows that, he'll come get us."

"Along with what I told Owen they should be able to identify the group fairly quickly.

What did you tell Owen? Who is Kesprytt?"

"It's not a who, it's a place." Before Beverly could continue Kayli came into the room. She had the things needed to clean the wound as well as a few instruments. Beverly motioned the young girl over to them. She took the tray from her and placed it on the table next to Kathryn's bed. "Can you help me?"

"Yes. Magestra said I should help you in any way I can."

As Beverly cleaned the wound she asked Kayli about herself. At first the girl was afraid to speak. Beverly continued to work quietly and waited for Kayli to open up. "I am from the other side of the planet. Three years ago, I was at the market. When I stopped to look at some fabric I felt a tingle and I woke up here. Since then I have been in service to Magestra."

Kathryn saw the sadness in the girl's eyes. "What about your family?"

Kayli threw out the used cloths. "I'm sure they think I am dead." Kayli sat down at the table and wiped her eyes. "I know they looked for me at first but by now they will have given up."

"When we leave we'll take you with us." Kathryn said.

"No one leaves Magestra."

Kathryn started to get up but Beverly refused to let her move so she mustered up her command voice and spoke. "Kayli, look at me. We will leave here and so will you. Either you will leave with us or we will come back to get you. Understand?"

Both women saw something new in the young girl's eyes, hope. Although they were happy with the change, they couldn't let Magestra see it. "It's important that no one, especially not Magestra, suspects anything. You cannot change your routine. You must behave exactly as you have in the past. Can you do that?" Beverly asked.

"Yes, I can." Kayli stood up. "I need to return. I have been here long." Kayli bowed and headed toward the door but she stopped and looked at Kathryn. "If I may, when you leave would you contact my mother and tell her I am well."

"Of course."

"She is the magistrate of Kisallia." Kayli bowed and left the room.

Beverly moved the medical supplies to the table and returned to her own bed. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes. "Well that sure complicates things. Wouldn't you agree?

"I thought they were just kidnapping girls to use as slaves. Now I fear the plan is much more sinister." Both women were quiet as each mentally reviewed the events of the day. What started out as a boring diplomatic chore turned into what each feared might be the last day of their lives. "You never told me, what is Kesprytt?"

"It's a planet that Captain Picard and I were held captive on. There was a dispute between two groups of people. We were in negotiations with one group. For the life of me I can't remember what the talks were about but whatever it was, the other group didn't like it. They took Jean-Luc and I hostage when we were beaming down to meet with the leaders of the other group. If Owen plays our message for Jean-Luc he'll understand our situation immediately."

"Good."

Kathryn sounded weaker. There was no way for Beverly to tell the extent of her head injury. The instruments that Kayli brought were primitive. They told her nothing. She hoped Kathryn was right. They needed to get her back to The Enterprise as soon as possible. "How long do think it will take them?"

Kathryn sighed. "I'd say two hours or so." They both settled down to wait. After a while Kathryn looked over and saw Beverly smiling. She leaned up on her elbow and turned toward the other bed. "What are you smiling about?"

"You should be resting. You have a head injury." Beverly chided.

"I'll rest when we're rescued."

"You are all the same."

"Who?"

"Captains!"

"May I remind you Doctor, I'm an Admiral now."

"On your neck you're an admiral but in your heart, you're a captain. You all think you have to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders. You have to be the strong one. Let me tell you Admiral, there's nothing wrong with sharing the burden. In fact, it might even be good for that lonely captain's heart of yours."

Kathryn turned and put her head down on the pillow. After a while she softly spoke. "You're probably right but I don't know how."

That only confirmed Beverly's conclusion that all captains were the same. "I'll make you a deal. You close your eyes and I'll tell you the rest of the Kesprytt story. It's a good one."

"Okay."

"When we were captured we were both implanted with a communications devise that would allow them to read our thoughts. We didn't realize the side effects until we escaped. As we moved through the dry terrain we began to hear voices in our heads. It wasn't so much talking but rather random thoughts. It took us awhile to realize we were hearing what the other was thinking."

"That must've been disturbing."

"At first it was fun. We were thinking about how hungry we were or what direction we should travel in but as we continue the thoughts became more personal. I began to feel what he felt when he looks at me or what he thought when we met for breakfast. It became awkward. Without discussing it we started moving away from each other putting a safe distance between us in hopes of tempering the link."

"That was a good decision." Kathryn couldn't imagine Chakotay knowing what she was thinking and feeling.

"As it turns out it wasn't. As soon as we were about three meters apart there was a sharp continuous pain in both our heads. It only subsided when we moved closer together. In fact, it didn't go away unless we stayed right next to each other. Of course, then we were both so conscious of trying to control our thoughts that it became impossible. You know the minute you try not to think about something it's all you can think about."

Kathryn knew exactly what Beverly meant. There were too many instances when she had to force herself to stop thinking of Chakotay in a less than professional manner.  
"What were you trying to hide?"

Beverly thought about lying for a moment but there was something about being in this situation that made her want to confess her fears. "I was trying not to think about my feelings for Jean-Luc. I knew I loved him for a long time but his relationship with my husband made it complicated. They were best friends. In fact, he introduced us. When Jack died Jean-Luc took on the role of my protector. I never thought he viewed me as anything other than his best friend's widow."

"And did he?"

"Yes, he did. That's what I was smiling about before." She couldn't help herself, she laughed again. "When he looked at me I heard him think that he could not get an erection now."

Kathryn laughed too. She herself often wondered if she affected Chakotay that way. "How did you feel about that?"

"I was shocked. Like I said, I never thought he felt anything for me. He hid it well. I guess I did too because I could tell that my feelings surprised him."

"What did you do?"

"We kept walking and ignored the implications of knowing each other thoughts."

"That must have been difficult."

Beverly shook her head. "A little, but at that point it was more about survival. Besides we hid it for so long, outwardly, it was easy." Beverly heard Kathryn make a sound of disbelief. "I hid it better than you do."

Kathryn opened her eyes and tried to give Beverly her patented glare but it was no use the Doctor's eyes were closed. Instead she just ignored the comment. "So, you never addressed it."

"When we got back to the ship we did. We were in my quarters talking when he suddenly said he thought we should act on our feelings and he moved closer to me like he was going to kiss me."

"What did you do?"

Beverly shook her head. "I panicked. I said something ridiculous and tried to change the subject."

"What do you mean you panicked?"

"When I lost my husband I was devastated. I wasn't sure I would survive. I loved him so deeply it was like I died myself. If I didn't have my son to take care of I'm not sure I would've made it. When Jean-Luc suggested we act on our feelings I suddenly thought about what it felt like when he was captured by the Borg and assimilated. That made me think of what it was like when Jack died and I how I swore I would never put myself in that position again. The link between us had faded but there was still some residual effects. He couldn't hear my thoughts but he could feel my fear. He kissed my temple and said he'd see me at breakfast."

"Would it hurt any less if something happened to him and you weren't together?"

Beverly sat up and faced Kathryn's bed. "You tell me. Would it hurt any less if someone you loved died without them knowing?"

"No. No it wouldn't. I lost a fiancé to death and I lost a fiancé to the Delta Quadrant and if I lost someone I loved and he didn't know it, I have very recently come to believe it would hurt more." Beverly swung around and lay back down when she heard Kathryn ask. "What about now? Are you still panicking?"

"No." Beverly smiled to herself. "We've moved past the panic into a comfortable level of exploration."

"As it should be. After all the Starfleet is dedicated to the exploration of new territory."

Beverly laughed. "That was beneath you Admiral."

"It must be the concussion."

Suddenly Beverly was reminded of the seriousness of the situation. She estimated an hour had passed since she spoke to Admiral Paris. If Kathryn was correct they had about another hour to wait. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

Drearily Kathryn replied, "Afraid I won't wake up."

Beverly understood her fear. "That's an old wives tail. Sleep won't hurt you. When they arrive, I'll wake you."

Kathryn held up her pinky. "Swear."

Beverly recognized the silly old adolescent earth custom. When girlfriends made an important promise, they shook pinkies to seal the promise. In this case she recognized it as a symbol of a newly formed friendship. One she knew she would come to treasure. Beverly walked over and hooked her pinky with Kathryn's and shook it. "Pinky swear!"

Epilogue

Beverly heard a commotion in the hall before the door burst open. Chakotay and Tom Paris ran into the room. Chakotay headed straight for Kathryn. "Be careful she may have a concussion."

Chakotay gently picked her up. She startled when he settled her against his shoulder. She looked over to see Tom putting a comm. badge on Beverly's jacket. "You promised you'd wake me."

The group huddled together. "I know but I thought he'd do a better job than me."

Kathryn smiled. "Fair enough."

Chakotay hit his badge and called for a beam out. They materialized in the transporter room of The Enterprise. Admiral Paris, Admiral Quinn and Captain Picard were all there to greet them. Owen walked forward, "Chakotay carry her to sickbay and no arguments Kathryn. You go too Beverly - as a patient - not a doctor. We'll meet after you've been treated."

Jean-Luc led Beverly out the door with his hand pressed against the small of her back.

After seeing a doctor they meet the Starfleet brass in the conference room. They told them everything they learned about the group led by Magestra. Kathryn told Owen about Kayli and her relationship to the delegation leader. Beverly implored Owen to send in another rescue party to liberate those who were enslaved. When they were convinced that plans were being made for such a mission both woman agreed to go to bed.

Jean-Luc, Beverly, Chakotay and Kathryn entered the turbo-lift. Jean-Luc called for deck three, the location of his quarters. He would not leave Beverly alone tonight. Before they reached their first destination Beverly leaned over to Kathryn. "Remember you don't always have to be strong."

The doors opened and the Captain and the Doctor walked off the lift and started down the hall. Jean-Luc wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him. Beverly turned to say good night. As the doors started to close, she saw Kathryn walk toward Chakotay and she caught a fleeting glimpse of her new friend engulfed in the strong arms of the man she loved. 


End file.
